


Kageyama Tobio x Reader [Just One Yesterday - oneshot]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American Beauty/American Psycho, F/M, FOB, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Just one yesterday, Kageyama cannot flirt, Music, Oikawa the protective brother, Oneshot, Pickup Lines, at all, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Kageyama couldn't flirt, but can his so-called girlfriend? [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Tobio x Reader [Just One Yesterday - oneshot]

"Hey guys, do you know where Kageyama went?" The sound of a bunch of 'nope's and 'no's filled Sugawara's ears. He had been looking for the intimidating first year for about ten minutes now. He wasn't anywhere in the gym, nor was he arguing with someone in the bathroom.

Sugawara sighed as Sawamura, captain of Karasuno's boys volleyball team, went up to the worried third year. "Everyone's almost done cleaning up; we'll look for him then," Sawamura said, patting his friend's shoulder.

Sugawara nodded, still wondering where Kageyama could've possibly gone. Usually, he would be talking or arguing with Hinata at this time, but that didn't seem to be the case this time. He shook his head, deciding not to worry about it yet.

__________________________________________________________________

Everyone groaned as Oikawa made another dumb joke. They, Karasuno, had only been walking with him for a minute, and they'd already heard about three different puns of the same word by now. _Iwaizumi has every right to hate the guy_ , they all thought.

Sugawara closed his eyes for a second, trying to drown out Oikawa's constant chatter. He opened them a second later to see Kageyama down a hall to his left. He stopped, everyone else soon stopping to see what he was looking at.

Over a dozen jaws dropped at the sight before them: Kageyama seemingly attempting to flirt with a girl. And not just any girl; _Oikawa's sister_.

The raven-haired boy had one arm trapping her left side, the other still at his side. He scowled, the girls apparent poker-face wavering, ready to crack an amused grin.

From the boys' point of view, it looked like Kageyama was harassing Oikawa [Name]. He wasn't, of course, it just appeared that way.

Oikawa prepared to yell at the first year when his sister burst out laughing, making Kageyama frown and blush. Everyone watched in utter confusion as the girl leaned away from him, a hand covered her mouth as she laughed like a madman.

"That was positively horrible, Tobio!" She exclaimed, straightening herself out to look at him again. She leaned against the wall. "You really suck at flirting." A smug smile was plastered to her soft-looking lips (in Kageyama's mind; not that he was looking at her lips!).

"T-That's not my fault!" He tried to scowl at the short girl, failing due to his reddening cheeks. "Does it even matter? We're already dating..."

She giggled. "Of course it matters. How else are you supposed to get me _'in the mood'_?" She brought her face closer to his, her hands on her hips. "I bet you I can come up with a better pick-up line than you in ten seconds flat."

Kageyama scoffed. "Sure, probably one as bad as your brothers." Taking a step back, he crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Go ahead, I wanna see what you got."

[Name] gave a lopsided smirk. She rubbed her chin in pretend thought. Alright, I have one." She side-stepped and spun to stand diagonally behind the setter, clasping her arms behind her back as she leaned forward slightly. "Anything you say can and will be held against you," her smirk grew, "so only say my name."

It took Kageyama a second to figure it out before his face exploded into a dark shade of red. "There's no way _you_ came up with that!"

Her laugh was like music to his ears. "You're right, I didn't! I got it from a song. Just One Yesterday by one of the best bands on the planet;" she placed a hand on her chest in honor, sighing dramatically, "Fall Out Boy."

"Isn't that an American band or something?" 

"Yup. Did you seriously forget I spent all of middle school in the U.S.?" 

Kageyama opened his mouth to reply when a shout came from down the hall. "Oi! Are you two gonna flirt all day or can we leave already?" It was Tanaka, Kageyama's senpai. 

"Hmm?" [Name] swung to look at where the voice came from with pursed lips. "Aw, I guess you have to go, Tobio." Said boy scowled, nodding hesitantly. Why'd they have to interrupt already?

Kageyama walked down the hall to join his team, [Name] right behind him. Once there, Oikawa quickly grabbed onto his sister's shoulders and pulled her away from his rival. She whined and made grabby hands in her boyfriend's direction.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Sugawara asked. Kageyama shrugged. "About a month."

"Ah man, you already forgot how long we've been together?" [Name] teased. "That's so mean, Tobio!" She pouted, prying Oikawa's hands from her waist and kissed Kageyama's cheek, running away soon after.

"Oi, get back here! You can't do that and just run away!"


End file.
